The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present inventions. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field
The present invention relates to, but is not limited to, the fields of construction and use of pools and covered pools. Pools may include, but are not limited to, swimming pools, hot tubs, pools used for therapy, reflecting pools, wave pools, whirlpools, and wading pools.
2. Background
A variety of pools that can be built on a property or purchased ready-made are available. These pools are popular and are often a desired home improvement project.
Many of the available options for providing a pool on a property have disadvantages. For example, they may require a large piece of open land, which is then used solely for a pool. Unfortunately, many homes or other areas where a pool might otherwise be desirable do not have a large piece of land available for dedication for use as a pool. Many available pools are also expensive and/or inefficient to construct. They may also be expensive to heat to a desired temperature. Once a desired temperature has been attained, maintaining that temperature may be difficult. Furthermore, when a pool is not in use debris may accumulate in the pool, or chemicals that are used to maintain a clean, sanitary pool may be degraded by sunlight.